Inmensidad
by Kaiser1993
Summary: La unica y autentica biografia de Kisame Hoshigaki, recopilada por la joven Saeko. Realmente espero que lo leais... se me dan fatal los resúmenes...
1. Chapter 1

**Inmensidad**

* * *

-De la historia del gran tiburón pervertido de akatusuki.

-Ni se te ocurra!

-Que? A mi me gusta el titulo…

-He dicho que no!

-Aburrido…

La pareja discutía en voz baja. El eco de sus palabras resonaba por toda la cueva apagada por el ruido de la cascada. Un enorme individuo de piel azul estaba recostado en una pared. Una vieja capa del famoso grupo terrorista akatsuki denotaba el poder que tenía. El pelo largo, la apariencia flaca… Hoshigaki Kisame no estaba en su mejor momento y lo que es peor. El lo sabía.

Su compañera no podía saberlo claro, a su tierna edad no podía conocer la aterradora historia de muerte y caos que había dejado el gran tiburón a su paso. El pelo negro estaba firmemente sujeto en una larga cola de caballo, piel clara, ojos verdes y pequeña estatura. La cinta de la niebla cubría su fino cuello.

Se llamaba Saeko. Yoake Saeko y tenia 16 años. De alguna manera se las había ingeniado para encontrar a Kisame cuando este no estaba de humor para hacer una sangría con la joven y ahora no paraba de decir sandeces sobre libros títulos y nombramientos…

Y que titulo te gustaría?

Ninguno, ya te he dicho que no escribirás ningún libro sobre mi!- Eso era lo mas gracioso. ¡La joven llevaba tres días siguiendo al ex akatsuki insistiendo en escribir su biografía!

La joven bajo la cabeza entristecida.

-Bueno… si no quieres colaborar ya lo haré yo sola… Al fin y al cabo el yaoi esta de moda.

-Eso buscate otr… ¿espera yaoi?- Esto no esta bien…

-Siempre a habido rumores sobre tu e Itachi… -La joven sonreía con malicia dando vueltas por la cueva- La trágica y romántica historia de un amor anfibio; por Saeko.

-Niña, ni se te ocurra.

-Desde luego no será para todos los públicos. Puedo meter escenas bien bestias.-Los ojos de la joven brillaban. Emocionada como estaba, pasando deliberadamente del pobre y perplejo Kisame- Capitulo uno: A duras penas podía salir de la cama, ya que Itachi no dejaba de agárrame el HMPHFFFFF

-Suficiente- Gracias a Dios Kisame pudo taparle la boca a la muchacha antes de que siguiera. La mera idea de Itachi agarrándole el… Le daba escalofríos y repelús.

-¡Bua! ¡Sueltame! –La joven se zafó del hombre tiburon- Si no me ayudas con el libro lo escribiré como yo quiera.

Kisame la miro perplejo, ¡una niña lo tenía arrinconado! Que vergüenza… pero así quizás el mundo no le olvidaría. Si así de esa manera el gran Kisame seguiría vivo por todos los tiempos… Y si había que adornar ciertos matices del libro para que quedara mejor ¿quien era él, pobre individuo para impedirlo?

-Está bien niña, tendrás tu historia.-Saltos de alegría por parte de Saeko.- Con una condición.

-¿Eh? Cla-claro ¿que quieres?- La joven se detuvo de golpe, el hombre tiburón la miraba fijamente, evaluándola, midiendo de que sería capaz por un relato de su vida.

-Quiero mi espada. tráeme a Samehada.

* * *

Buenooooo hasta aqui hemos llegado jajaja

La de tiempo que hacía que no escribía nada.

Bueno antes de ponerme sentimental y abrir otra botella de Whisky escoces tengo que dedicarle este fic (al menos este capitulo) a la señorita Daniela Roldan, por aguantarme, por animarme y por hacerme reir cuando no quería hacerlo.

también e de nombrar a las señoritas Beatriz Martinez, (que sepas que no te tengo olvidada, artista) Encarni García (que ya ni me hablas mujer!). A mi colega Sergio Alfaro (ya te vere en la próxima japan) y a Cristina Marill (un spoiler mas sobre Percy Jackson y mueres jajajaja).

Ya sabeis lo que toca ahora no? Review like y subscribirse! nada de hacer el remolon!


	2. Chapter 2 Hogar y sueños de escualos

Inmensidad capítulo 2 Hogar y sueños de escualos

-Ahhhh ¿solo quieres eso? Te lo traigo en 5 minutos- Decía sonriente la kunoichi.

-¿Qué? Niña no te burles de mi-Kisame no salía de si de asombro. Si la mocosa cumplía y le traía su venerada espada en tan poco tiempo sería cuanto menos un milagro.- No es algo que se encuentre tirado en medio del mercado sabes.

-¿Cómo dices?-Saeko sonreía ampliamente- ¿Has dicho que te traiga sal picada?

El silencio se hizo presente con toda su demoledora fuerza. Una gota apareció en la nuca de la chica.

Espero que no se enfade mucho. So-solo era una bromita de nada…

-Je- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el azulado rostro de Kisame-. Hacía tiempo que no me reía…

-Así estas de amargado –Dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Cómo dices niña?

-Naaada –Dijo riendo- Entonces tu espada ¿no? La quieres de vuelta… ¿para qué?

-¿Dime niña si te cortan un brazo querrías recuperarlo?-Kisame no espero contestación. Se dejó caer con un gruñido en el suelo- Para qué crees tú que quiero a Samehada? Para vengarme.

-¿Vengarte? ¡La gran guerra ninja terminó hace años!

-Siguen vivos sus combatientes. Eso me basta. Ahora o me traes mi espada o escribes la biografía del katzekage.

-Ay que más quisiera yo-dijo Saeko con un hondo suspiro- Es guapo, joven, enigmático… si tan solo me concediera una entrevista…

Saeko salió de la caverna por la cascada. Ya había caído la noche y el ex akatsuki seguía sin querer salir de ahí. Ella no le había visto comer pero al parecer el tenía sus métodos para no morir de hambre. Eso estaba bien, por algo él era su héroe.

Caminó con paso tranquilo hasta su casa. Se encontraba a las afueras de la villa oculta de la niebla a apenas un par de horas del refugio del gran tiburón de akatsuki.

-Da igual lo que diga ese escualo. Sigo pensando que es un nombre estupendo- Musitó.

Por fin llegó a su casa. Un pequeño reducto de paz a las afueras de la bulliciosa ciudad. Entro en la desolada casa siendo recibida por su único y verdadero amor.

-¡Miroku! Ven aquí mi vida.-Dijo al atrapar al pequeño que trataba de escabullirse.

Tras un breve forcejeo y un gemido de resignación se dejó hacer en brazos de la joven. Ella le besó en su peluda frente y le sacó una lata de atún.

-Ay gatito mío… estarás muerto de hambre- No podía evitar sonreír. Desde la muerte de sus padres en la gran guerra ninja el pequeño y oscuro gato era el único que la hacía compañía en la abandonada casa.

-Y ahora la pregunta del millón… como consigo yo una de las espadas de los siete espadachines de la niebla- Según lo que ella sabía la milenaria espada fue donada por el hachibi a los dirigentes de la villa pero estos jamás habían hecho nada al respecto con la espada.

Tres horas, una cena y muchos rompecabezas después la joven se rindió ante lo obvio. No sabía dónde estaba la espada no sabía siquiera si estaba en la villa. Tendría que pedirle ayuda al gran tiburón. Y eso la deprimía. Quería que el la adoctrinara y la enseñara sus poderosos jutsus de agua, ella al igual que Suigetsu quería ser una de los legendarios espadachines de la niebla.

Sin otra cosa que hacer Saeko se dio una ducha. Le encantaba la sensación del agua corriendo por su cuerpo sin ningún control. Desde muy pequeña ella adoraba nadar y pasaba todo el tiempo posible en la playa junto a su familia. Tras un buen rato bajo el agua se puso una vieja camiseta y un pantalón corto de pijama.

Saeko apagó la luz tras meterse deprimida en la cama. Esa noche soñó con grandes extensiones de agua surcadas por voraces animales donde el orgulloso escualo imponía miedo respeto y admiración por igual.

-¿Así que ni idea eh?- La voz del hombre tiburón sonaba cansada.

Saeko se encontraba de nuevo en la cueva de Kisame. Un pequeño agujero escarbado en piedra viva en la cima de una enorme cascada dentro de un bosque… Si lo a escavado el en esas condiciones ¿cómo es que no ha muerto desangrado? Enigmas envueltos en misterios se dijo la joven.

-La espada está en la villa según lo que se. Pero eso es todo.- Saeko no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza con tristeza.

-Ya es algo… hmp

Saeko levanto la vista y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento. Hoshigaki Kisame se levantaba trabajosamente, apoyándose en la pared con evidente trabajo. La vieja capa caía al suelo. El torso azul del hombre estaba surcado por inmensas marcas de dientes, algunas de esas heridas aún seguían abiertas, mostrando su interior. Por otro lado el cuerpo aunque desnutrido y escuálido del hombre seguía en forma dejando ver una gran fortaleza física. Los marcados abdominales…

Con un ligero rubor la joven bajó la mirada turbada.

-¿Qu-que haces?-Dijo.- ¿No se suponía que no debías moverte?

-Veo que no andas mal de memoria niña…

-¡Ya basta! –Le corto dando un pisotón.- ¡Tengo un nombre! ¡Me llamo Saeko! ¡Empieza a usarlo de una vez o de lo contrario te voy a…!

-¿Te has ganado ese nombre?

La voz rasposa y suave de él la hizo callarse de golpe. ¿Ganarse un nombre? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que significaba eso?

-Ya me lo imaginaba yo… Cuando yo era joven no recibías un nombre hasta haber demostrado que vivirías lo suficiente como para hacer honor a ese nombre. Yo gané mi nombre tras…

Sus ojos vidriosos estaban desenfocados, sus palabras se extinguieron suavemente. Estaba recordando el momento en que todo cambió. La sangre corriendo a mares de la herida, la mirada perdida de su rival, el gran triunfo, El nacimiento de su leyenda…

-¿Qué pasó?-El tiburón bajo la cabeza mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ojos verdes y ojos negros unidos durante un breve instante… Luego el sonrió de medio lado y negó ligeramente.

-Primero Samehada niña… La historia luego.

-Pero ya te he dicho que no sé dónde está…

-Por eso iré contigo a por ella.-El gran tiburón de akatsuki paso a su lado camino de la cascada. Al cruzarse con ella bajo la cabeza para susurrarla al oído- Pero eso significa que me deberás una pequeño gorrión.

* * *

Vaaaaaaya que demonios fue eso? Kisame con sentimientos? Saeko ruborizada? Como obtendrán a Samehada? Por que hablo así?

Mas preguntas y pocas respuestas en el siguiente capitulo!

Muchas gracias por los reviews tratare de esforzarme mucho mucho mucho mas (aunque no dependerá de mi... si no de la cantidad de alcohol digoooo inspiracion que tenga en vena) jajajajaja

PD Adoro In Extremo


	3. Chapter 3 Planes dentro de planes

Capítulo 3 Planes dentro de planes.

Saeko odiaba una cosa sobre todas, el aburrimiento. Todos sus compañeros, profesores y amigos sabían que no podía estarse quieta. Era una chica activa, de las que no pueden estar sentadas sin hacer algo. Y ahora estaba haciendo exactamente eso, nada.

El como había llegado a esa situación se lo debía, por supuesto al ex akatsuki. Tras levantarse Kisame se había acercado a la cascada y tras hacer unos sellos a una velocidad desmesurada había posado su mano sobre la cascada. Un pequeño tiburón similar al pequeño tiburón mako surgió de su mano y se lanzó veloz como una centella hacia abajo, siguiendo el curso del rio.

Sin decir una sola palabra el gigante azulado había vuelto a su anterior posición, y tras unos instantes de inmovilidad completa, cerró los ojos. Sin ninguna cosa que hacer Saeko esperaba una explicación de la acción de Kisame. Tras varios minutos empezó a inquietarse ante el mutismo del ninja.

Sin otra cosa que hacer Saeko empezó a caminar por la cueva.

-¿Has invocado un tiburón?

El gigante azul negó con la cabeza, para luego seguir en silencio.

-No parecía una invoción… aun que tampoco parecía un tiburón especialmente grande.

Esta vez no se digno a contestarla siquiera. El nerviosismo de Saeko no paraba de aumentar, la preocupación por las acciones (mas aun por las repercusiones y como la afectarían a ella) aumentaba por momentos.

-Ese río pasa por la villa, pero claro eso ya lo sabes. Cualquiera podría verlo y subir luego por el curso del rio para encontrarnos. Nos encontrarían. A ti te matarían y a mi…

-¿Necesitas hacer algo verdad?- La voz de Kisame retumbó ronca por la caverna.

Saeko se encaró con el gigantesco hombre y con voz exaltada exclamo.

-¡Por amor de Dios, SI!

* * *

-Maldita bocazas…

Saeko caminaba por la avenida principal de la villa en busca de la armería. Tenia que haber recelado cuando vio a Kisame sonreir. Tenia que haberse dado cuenta cuando le dio un pequeño saquito con un monton de dinero… Y tenia que haberse negado en redondo cuando el le anuncio que se acababa de convertir en la chica de los recados.

-¡Maldito monton de escamas caprichoso! – Gritó al cielo.

* * *

Kisame descansaba recostado en la cueva. Por fin sus heridas sanaban. Exasperantemente lento, pero sanaban. Aunque estaba claro que si quería comenzar sus planes debería seguir en modo tigre. Durante la guerra había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en un modo mas agresivo, el modo tiburón tigre. Esta vez optaria por un modo mas juguetón... Disfrutaría lentamente de su venganza. Este tipo de técnicas de estado le servían a Kisame para poder concentrar su chacra en regenerar sus heridas o potenciar sus musculos u otro tipo de habilidades.

El clan Hoshigaki había desarrollado un grupo de habilidades innatas relacionadas con las criaturas marítimas. El abuelo de Kisame sin ir más lejos destacaba por sus jutsus asesinos basados en las majestuosas orcas; siempre le dijeron que su madre había servido como experta en transporte de información gracias a su habilidad delfinica y su padre…

Nada mas recordar a su padre Kisame lo borró de su cabeza con un gesto de enfado. No le gustaba en que se había convertido el anterior poseedor de su querida espada.

Un ruido apartó a Kisame de sus ensoñaciones. Ahí tras la cascada había oído el ruido de una rama rota. Es posible que ningún otro ninja hubiera sido capaz de discernir cualquier otro sonido debido al agua de la cascada, pero para Kisame el agua nunca era un impedimento.

La sombra se aproximo a la cascada. Kisame juntó las palmas de las manos. Si daba un solo paso más…

-Espero que el tiburón no me muerda- Dijo una voz tras la cascada.

Kisame suspiro y se obligó a sonreir. No todo eran malas noticias.

-Entonces espero que hayas traido un cebo.- Respondió Kisame.- Vamos, entra Gosaburo, antes de que decida alentar al tiburón para que te muerda ese gordo culo tuyo.

* * *

Saeko encontró lo que buscaba. La armería de la villa oculta de la niebla era bien conocida, no así su ubicación. Su dueño era un buen hombre muy excéntrico que poca gente conocía bien. La tienda estaba al lado de un pequeño bar cuyo dueño se apiadó de la joven Saeko y le dijo donde estaba la armería.

Saeko se plantó en la entrada. Era un edificio sencillito, no destacaba del resto de edificios de la calle, salvo por una extraña X que parecía realizada por un arma enorme y muy muy afilada en la puerta.

Saeko sonrio emocionada ante la perspectiva de lo que se avecinada. Aun recordaba las palabras que le dijo el enorme y azulado hombre de la cueva.

Flashback

_-¿Que te traiga una que?-Saeko jamás había oído hablar de algo así-Te aviso que no te traeré nada de porno._

_-¿Tengo cara de necesitar porno?_

_Ante la cara de seriedad del anfitrión, Saeko se mordio la lengua._

_-Como te iba diciendo, necesito que traigas dos. Al fin y al cabo si quieres ser una espadachina de la niebla debes aprender a manejar una…_

_Kisame enmudeció de golpe. La joven se le había echado encima y le había rodeado el cuello con ambos brazos._

_-¿¡Lo dices en serio!? ¿¡Me vas a convertir en una espadachina de la niebla!?_

_Kisame turbado reacciono a las palabras de esta separándola suavemente de el._

_-Cuidado niña. No te voy a enseñar nada. _

_-¿Que?¿Pe-Pero no acabas de decir que tu…?- La pobre mujer estaba apunto de desbordarse al creer que solo jugaban con su sueño._

_-Tendras que aprender del mismo modo que hemos aprendido todos los espadachines antes que tu. A la manera antigua._

_Saeko enmudecio sin saber que pensar. Kisame aprovechó el silencio para añadir con una sonrisa de depredador nato._

_-Tu trae lo que te e pedido. Si puedes claro._

_Empezó a reir… Saeko salió de la cueva con la risa de Kisame de fondo. Una risa cruel y desafiante. La sonrisa de uno de los últimos grandes espachines de la niebla._

Fin del Flashback.

Saeko se ciñó con fuerza la banda de la villa a su frente. Daba igual el tipo de desafío que la esperase dentro de la armería. Nada la apartaría de su sueño. Entró en la tienda con fuerza.

-¡BUENOS DIAS!

La tienda era sencilla y pequeña. La estancia tenia un iejo suelo de madera y una ventana. Armas de todo tipo colgaban de las grises paredes. Un pequeño hombre pulía una extraña y curvada espada con la piedra de afilar. Llevaba un grueso delantal de cuero encima de una sucia camisa blanca y unos pantalones amplios de color gris que armonizaba con el escaso cabello que le quedada, del mismo color. Al levantar la cabeza, Saeko advirtió que una venda cubría sus ojos.

-Vaya una chica con carácter… eso me gusta.-La voz del hombre sonaba antigua y gastada, por algún motivo a Saeko le recordó a su propio abuelo.- Acercate para que pueda verte muchacha.

Saeko se acerco un tanto cortada. Se arrodilló enfrente del anciano. Este alzó una mano para palparla la cara con la delicadeza de un pintor.

-Una mujer joven, con carácter… y guapa por lo que veo.- Saeko sonrio ante las palabras del anciano.- Me corrijo muy guapa.

-El señor armero tiene un don para halagar.- Saeko sonrea ante el estrambótico señor.

-Dime jovencita, ¿que te trae a mi tienda? Algo me dice que no solo vienes a que te piropeen.- El anciano rio divertido sin retirar las manos de la cara de la joven. Sus manos eran increíblemente asperas pero Saeko advirtio la extremada delicadez y precisión de sus movimientos.

-Me a recomendado un eh… amigo su tienda.- No estaba segura de si debía considerar al akatsuki su amigo.

-Pues debe ser un amigo realmente viejo si te manda a esta tienda-. Comentó sin perder la sonrisa.- Aunque desde luego sabe lo que se hace. No encontraras mejor armero en ninguna otra villa ninja.

-¿Ninguno? Eso es un poco presuntuoso ¿no cree señor…?

-Puedes llamarme Masutā Ken. Y tengo el derecho a decirlo jovencita. Pero ya verás mi trabajo.

Ante la seriedad de las palabras del anciano Saeko decidió ir directa al grano y dejarse de tonterías.

-Muy bien. E venido a por dos Naginata Kyōshi.

El anciano sonrio, pero no había humor en ella. Con calma y tranquilidad el anciano se levanto.

-Hacía muchos años que nadie se atrevía a pedirme una Naginata Kyōshi… y caída del cielo cae una joven tras tantos años ¡que pide dos!

-¿Hay algún problema?- Saeko se levanto también, alerta ante la extraña actitud del hombre.

-¿Problema? Ninguno, joven siempre y cuando seas capaz de sobrevivir…

Saeko no tuvo tiempo de responder al ser golpeada. Un instante atrás el anciano sonreía a un metro de ella y al siguiente el anciano la había propinado una descomunal patada en el estomago lanzándola contra la pared con una fuerza inusitada.

La pobre joven cayó al suelo con un quejido. El anciano sonreía amigablemente mientras alzaba su extraña arma.

-Arriba perezosa… ¿O prefieres que vaya yo?

Vaya yava vaya... Nuevo capítulo del fic jajajajaja

Debo agradecerle a mi hermana el aguantarme y asesorarme sobre tiburones. Si peque te lo agradezco muchisisisimo.

A las y los encantadores humanos que se han molestado en leer el fic, simplemente agradecerles desde lo mas hondo de mi corazon su tiempo, os prometo mucha mas accion y entretenimiento, siempre que me acuerde de subir los capitulos jajajaja.


End file.
